Lost
by Prue Hally
Summary: One sibling and two strangers dissapear. Two sisters, their whitelighter, and a new friend must rescue them. *~*~*Chapter 2 is Now Up!!*~*~*
1. The Meeting

Title: Lost  
  
Summary: What happens when Charmed/Buffy/Smallville and my own character meet. It's mostly from the POV of Inna. Don't mind that it starts off slow, there's way more action later on!!! I'm sure this is going to be pretty bad, being my first fan fiction!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the shows, I'm just a fan!! The character "Inna" is based on whatever I read and watch on TV and me being very bored and thinking stuff up.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
I step off the airplane after a two-hour plane to San Francisco. "Finally!" The man hands me my luggage and I head over to my hotel. A stranger runs up to me screaming "OMG!! Inna!!!!! Can I have your autograph!!?!?!?? Please!!!!!!!" and hands me a photo. "Oh no problem, here you go.." she runs off smiling.  
  
-three hours later-  
  
Great, a new city! Hope there's something interesting to do. I look at the clock and realize it's already 7pm. "Damn!" I have to check out the local graveyards. I've got a feeling there's going to be some trouble. Knowing my feelings are never wrong, I relax and let myself go wherever the "higher" beings might think I should be. My suite darkens and I realize I am in the parking lot of a local club. "Huh...P3." I shrug and decide to go on in. I'm only 15 but I get in cause of some publicity thing, being rich and all. "Where do you think you're ---oh Im sorry Miss! Welcome to P3" he says realizing who it is. All the tables are taken so I choose a random table where there is a couple sitting and throw the thought "let's go dance" at them. They immediately get up and I smile. Wow, it's good to be me! When I sit down I notice a woman with long dark-brown hair coming my way, somewhere in her late 20s, hmm I can sense power in her being. Wonder if she's a witch. "Hi! It's great to have you at P3. I'm Piper Halliwell, I'm the owner" she says. "Oh, Hi! Nice to meet you." Suddenly my eyes notice a very tall, dark, and handsome guy coming in from the back. He seems my age, so I guess he snuck in. "Ummm I'll be right back." I get up from the table and leave back thoughts that the table isn't in a good location, so no one will take it. "Hi" he looks at me with his gorgeous green eyes saying "Hi. Im Clark" back.."So are you from around here? Sneak in all the time.." Clark gets an embarrassed look on his face "umm..." "it's ok. Im not supposed to be here either, but being, well, me. They let me" Suddenly we hear some screaming in the back and run outside. Some guys are surrounding a girl who seems to be muttering something. "um excuse me!! What is going on here?" I make sure Clark is distracted for a second in which I punch the guy in front of me, grab the girl, run closer to the door, and put a barrier between us. They run into the invisible barrier "What the hell!?!?" I smile, "exactly where you're headed!" Right then a blonde girl jumps down from the building and dusts all the vampires. Looks at me "You didnt see anything...did you?" "So, are you one of the Slayers?" "Im Buffy, how did you know?" "Well, one I can sense it. Two, you just dusted six vamps in two minutes" Piper runs out blowing up a demon who just appeared. "Uhhhhh Hi Inna" Looks back at two other women behind her. "And something tells me you three are the Charmed Ones..." They look astonished and then Clark finally runs outside, right through the wall. "Uhh" he looks in an uh-oh face "It's OK..I dont know who or what you are, but you don't stand out much in this particular crowd.." Then a demon appears and Piper isn't able to blast him "Oh no.." she says slowly. "Oh it's cool." I look up at the sky and the demon is hit by a huge bolt of lightning that lasts long enough for him to die. "How--" "Ah, no big." I smile. "I guess everyone wants an explanation..." "Hi I'm Paige and this is Phoebe...how about we look at the Book of Shadows..NOW?"  
  
-At the Halliwell Manor-  
  
Clark: "So you three are powerful witches...you are a very strong and skilled demon killer called the Slayer..." he turns to me "and you are.."  
  
Inna: "Well, I'm basically everything. I'm a witch, I'm a slayer, so on. I am here to supposedly balance out the two sides. That's one of the reasons bad or good doesn't always win. I can choose either side."  
  
Paige: While sucking a lollipop says "So are you saying you're a Goddess or something?"  
  
Inna: "Not really, well I am friends with many of them."  
  
Phoebe: "It's possible to meet them????"  
  
Inna: "Well, sort of. I'm kind of Immortal..."  
  
Piper: "Kind of?"  
  
Inna: smiles. "Ok, I am. It's fun, I get to not be hurt!"  
  
Phoebe: "You are so lucky!!"  
  
Paige: "Do you have a whitelighter?"  
  
Inna: "Umm well, sort of. He accidentally got killed a while ago..The Elders don't really want to lose many. Being a teen, I kind of get into trouble a lot...and I can't be hurt so I don't need them to heal me or anything...and I can heal innocents if needed. Also, I can still contact them whenever I want..."  
  
Piper: "How about we have our whitelighter be here? He's also my husband...and I haven't seen him for a few days..so do you mind?"  
  
Inna: "Oh, it's cool. LEO!!!"  
  
Paige: "How did you..."  
  
Inna: "I can read minds, it's kind of a hobby sometimes" smiles innocently "plus any whitelighter can hear my call if I want them to."  
  
-Leo Orbs In-  
  
Leo: "Hi---oh Piper! Hi honey.." kisses her "someone called?"  
  
Clark: looks very surprised this is all really happening "Uhhh Hello."  
  
Leo: "Is he the innocent? Or is she...?"  
  
Buffy: Walks in after getting something to eat in the kitchen "what the-!?"  
  
Clark: "I know exactly how you feel. This is all very....new."  
  
Buffy: "Who is he? How did he get here?"  
  
Inna: "He's a whitelighter. A protector and healer of witches.."  
  
Buffy: "My friend is a witch..but she didn't have one."  
  
Leo: "Its only hereditary witches that are meant to fight evil..well mostly"  
  
Inna: "There are some..special cases. OMG!"  
  
All of a sudden Buffy and Clark vanish.  
  
Phoebe: "Premonition!"  
  
Inna: "Same here. A demon has them. Powerful. Something tells me I can't help you with this one.."  
  
Phoebe disappears.  
  
Paige: "What are we going to do!!?"  
  
Inna: "I can't help you..physically or magically. But I can come with and tell you anything I think you should know..."  
  
Piper: "Well, at least we have that. Leo, can you see if the elders know anything?"  
  
-Leo Orbs Out- 


	2. Scry

-Still at the Manor-  
  
:: Leo Orbs In ::  
  
Piper: "So, is there anything you can tells us?"  
  
Leo: shakes head "No..the Elders have no idea."  
  
Inna: "They tend to be useless at the worst of times. I wonder how they got the job."  
  
Paige: "Careful, they may be listening in."  
  
Inna: "Nah, I'd know if they were" smile malevolently  
  
Paige: "What power don't you have?"  
  
Inna: laughs "Come on, we gotta find the others."  
  
Piper: "How about Scrying??"  
  
Paige: "Good idea!! That usually works!!"  
  
Inna: "In case you want to know, they're all in the same place."  
  
Piper: "Good..thanks!"  
  
Inna: smile "No problem!"  
  
:: Piper Gets Map and Crystal Out ::  
  
Piper: "Alright! I think they're at the old Spaghetti Factory Warehouse!"  
  
Inna: nods.  
  
Paige: "Do they hide anywhere but warehouses?  
  
Inna: "True..but this is no time for jokes. There's trouble ahead. I can smell it."  
  
Leo: "Should we orb there?"  
  
Inna: "You can try, but it won't work. They have a forcefield against that."  
  
:: Leo Orbs Out and then Back In ::  
  
Leo: "He must be one powerful demon!" Inna: "Who says it's a he?"  
  
:: Everyone Grabs Their Coats and Head out The Door ::  
  
*~*~*Good reviews equal more of the story!!*~*~* 


End file.
